


Tastes Like Magic

by FrozenHearts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Arthur can't use technology for shit, Fluff, Fluff galore, I guess I should say Arthur was reborn not incarnated but whatevs, Immortal!Merlin, Incarnated!Arthur, M/M, Merlin get's flustered easily, Modern Era, One Shot, Such a fluffy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin teaches Arthur how to use a cell-phone. Arthur promptly embarrasses Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Modern Era/AU fic I've written for the Merlin fandom (and my first Merthur fic too! Let me know what you think!)
> 
> This fic was inspired in part by tumblr user jingle-murdock's prompt and Panic! At The Disco's song "Victorious" (I highly recommend the song, it's great!)

Arthur groaned. It had been approximately a week since Merlin had purchased him his Christmas present. A week into the new year and he still had no idea how the damn thing worked. 

Of course, that was a given if you had just woken up from ages past.

It was a little unnerving, to be suddenly thrust into this new world where the hierarchy of kings didn’t exist n some places, and in those that did, they were more of a figurehead than someone with actual power. One day, for instance, he was watching the television with Merlin (”Merlin! Why does the smaller rectangle control the box? Is there a sorcerer near?!”), and all they cared about was the birth of a baby. 

A baby. Not even the important politics of English nature. Merlin had caught him up on what had happened. And it was so much. It made him wonder sometimes if it was worth coming back. He didn’t think so, if he was forced to deal with things like- what had Merlin called it again? A cell-phone? Arthur nodded, eyeing the device he held.

“Merlin!” the former king called for the warlock, “Merlin, I can’t get this blasted thing to work!” Merlin’s footsteps were soft as he padded into the living room. Arthur grinned at him, failing to suppress a chuckle. Merlin’s black hair stuck out in all directions, and his full lips were pulled into a yawn on his stupid face.

“What is it now, you prat?” Merlin plopped heavily onto the couch, and Arthur was acutely aware of how the couch dipped just the right amount so their thighs touched. Trying his best to hide his blush, he held the phone out to him.

“This phone. I can’t work it.”

Merlin chuckled, and Arthur wanted to disappear into the sound, “It’s been a week. You’re not going to get everything on the first try, you idiot.” Skin on skin contact felt like fire to the former king as Merlin took the phone from him, tilting it at an angle. The light from outside created glares on the sleek surface. The pone itself was a bright red- “Pendragon Red” was what Merlin liked to describe it as, followed with a quick peck to his cheek if he didn’t duck away in time.

“This button here,” Merlin tapped a small knob on the side of the phone, “turns it on. Like so-” he held it down and the glass screen came to life. Arthur watched as the blue-white light outlined Merlin’s lips, casting an eerie faint glow on his pale skin. 

Arthur wanted so badly to lean over right there, trace his lips with his own. He remembered Merlin trying to explain taking a picture- he wanted to take _so many_ pictures of Merlin. Of his full, pouty lips, his crystal, sea-blue eyes. He wanted to capture his eyes just so, so that when he looked at the picture he would drown _over_ and _over_ in a wave of bliss-

“…rthur?”

-he wanted to tangle his fingers in Merlin’s hair, feel the buzz of magic beneath the warlock’s skin- _oh gods_ , how warm it must be-

“Arthur, are you even paying attention?” Merlin’s lopsided grin broke h from his trance. Arthur blinked as he laughed.

“Sorry, what was it, love?” Arthur cocked his head, smiling as Merlin giggled, burrowing himself against the cushions of the couch. His head was heavy as he leaned on Arthur’s arm, phone poised an arm’s length away.

“Here, I’ll show you how it works,” Merlin said, and Arthur furrowed his brow as Merlin used his lithe fingers to flick through and tap multiple things. Tearing his eyes away, Arthur watched Merlin’s face, how his lips pursed when thinking, his brow furrowed when concentrated. Merlin adjusted himself, and Arthur found the warlock resting his head besides Arthur’s, cheeks a hair’s length away. Arthur could feel the heat emanating from him as he then said, “Smile!”

“Merlin?” Arthur asked, looking at the picture Merlin had taken, “This doesn’t look good.”

“It’s fine, Arthur, you look good- as always,” Merlin teased. Arthur took the phone from him, holding it out.

“Let’s try again, shall we?” he asked, voice suddenly so low he surprised himself, Merlin swallowed, going to smile, but Arthur took his chin, turning his head. 

There was a tell-tale _snap!_ as Arthur smashed his lips against Merlin’s.

“There,” Arthur said, pulling away, Merlin casting his eyes down as he blushed. Showing Merlin, he grinned, “A much better picture, no?”

Merlin took the phone from him, and Arthur was pleased to see he had made it the profile picture on both their Facebook accounts. Now he’d just have to get Merlin to explain exactly what Facebook was.


End file.
